


this is a joke ig

by fizzyreader



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kitten, Making a mess, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Punishments, Smut, daddy kink ig, squirting ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyreader/pseuds/fizzyreader
Summary: umm i got dared to do this so sorry, its a me (kai) x you fanfic ig
Relationships: ME/YOU, kai/you, me/ fem reader
Kudos: 4





	this is a joke ig

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO READS THIS, I NEED SLEEP AND THIS WAS A DARE

‘are you calling me a liar?’ kai exclaimed, slamming their hands onto the table. ‘i sure do hope you’re not accusing me of “not loving you”, you know that i love you more than anyone else in this world.’ 

‘i-i know,’ you said, stumbling over your words. you knew better than to wind kai up, but this time you just couldn’t help it, ‘i just w-want you to prove i-it to me.’

you could see the switch flip in kai’s mind, bingo. you knew this would get them riled up, ready to show you how much they loved you and your body. 

kai pushed you backwards, and you winced when your back came into contact with the cool temperature of the wall. ‘oh,’ they whispered darkly in your ear, sending shivers down your spine,’you want me to prove it, do ya.’

‘mhm mhm,’ you nodded frantically, you could feel your body get warmer and warmer as you gazed into their eyes, filled with lust.

’bedroom, now,’ they stated in their rough, scratchy voice,’ i expect you to be ready for me when i come in, and if you’re good, i might give you a reward.’

you let out a soft gasp as their hand snaked its way around your neck, giving it a light squeeze before letting it drop to their side. you ran to the room, shivering with excitement, you knew it was gonna be a long night of denial and punishment but at the end, it’ll have been worth it.

—————————————————————

kai entered around five minutes after you, they stood staring at you from the doorway.

’well, well, did my little kitten get dressed up for me,’ kai looked you up and down, eyes glinting with lust. they admiring the way you laid, the way you laid so carefree, the way the red lingerie you wore hugged you curves, the way the bright red was a stark contrast to the mild tones of the room.

’a-ah,’ you whimpered, you could feel your legs getting wetter as you prepared yourself for what was to come. kai smirked at this, knowing just what to do to have you dripping wet for them.

‘fuck, kitten,’ kai made their way over to you and spread your legs slightly,‘you’re so wet for me, did i turn you on baby.’ their lips trailed down your neck, sucking and nipping, leaving small hickies in it’s path. fingers trailed their way down until they reached the start of your lingerie. they continued further until they hovered over your wet heat. kai teased you, pressing their fingers down onto you but lulling away as you tried to buck your hips. 

‘don’t be a bad kitten,’ kai stated smugly, holding up a pair of handcuffs,’ this is your punishment, remember?’ 

‘fuck, please, just touch me,’ you moaned, desperately wanting them to just fuck you already. the tell-tale clack of handcuffs being locked into place pulled you from your fantasies.

’just call me daddy, kitten,’

—————————————————————

for every orgasm that approached, a denial followed. after every denial, another area of your body was chosen to be praised. legs, arms, chest, torso, ass, face. you begged and begged for kai to let you cum just once, just one time, but refusal remained.

’daddy, please. a-ah, just let me cum, a-a-ahhh fuck, just once,’ you moaned and moaned, begging for them to let you release.

’well, kitten. i think you deserve your reward,’ kai smirked at your moans,’do you believe that i love you now.’

’mhm ,fuck, yes i do, a-ah,’ you nodded frantically, every second, nearing your release,’ please daddy, please let me.’

your begging must’ve gotten through to kai, because as soon as they heard you scream this last comment, they removed themselves from you.

’good kitten, well, here it is.’

you felt a mouth sink down onto you, nipping and sucking away at your heat. they swirled you around in their mouth, savouring every last bit of you. your moans became louder and louder, a sure sign of you nearing your end

’ah-a-ahhhh’

kai didn’t let up, they kept nibbling, kept nipping you.

’ahhh, daddy, im gonna cum, please let me cum.’

you tried to warn them, but they kept going, faster than before. nibbling, sucking, nipping at your wet heat, driving you to a shuddering climax. you could feel yourself let your mind go, could feel yourself squirting, making a mess of the once clean, silky bedsheets.

’aaahhhhh, fuck, daddyyyy.’

kai travelled up your body, smirking at the state you were in. they pulled you to the side, holding you close, protecting you with their arms. 

‘i love you, kitten.’


End file.
